kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Resurrection RP ~ Chapter One: The School
Premise It's been thirty years since NME's intergalactic empire fell and Popstar is now at peace. The previously elusive "Puffball' race (Kirby's species) has emerged from hiding after surviving NME's nearly two century-long genocide. The Republic of Dream Land has been established, with its de facto capitol being located in Green Greens. Meta Knight, having realized in his advanced age that he can no longer defend Popstar alone, has established a new school to train future Star Warriors. Meta Knight also has an alterior motive for starting the school, finding a succesor wield Galaxia. Meta Knight believes that this is the only way to permanently stop the cycle of power-hungry individuals like Nightmare taking chunks of the known universe for themselves. Kirby occasionally teaches at the new school, but spends much more time hunting down the remaining monsters with Sirica and Knuckle Joe. He hopes that at least some of them can be rehabilitated. Tiff has become Cappy Town's new Cabinet Minister, replacing her now elderly father in the job of keeping King Dedede under control. She has recieved some Star Warrior training but prefers to live a peaceful life in Cappy Town. All seems well on Popstar. However, this is not the case. Several groups objected to the formation of the Republic. Various tribes, dynasties, clans, and ethnostates are now enemies of the fledgeling New Star Warrior Army. These groups have spent decades building their power and are not willing to give it up, even if their resistance endangers the lives of their own citizens. The Republic's border is still subject to raids by various tribes, and a cult in the east believes that the fall of the Star Warriors will bring about a new era. Specific Rules - I want this to be a slow-burn RP, keep big status quo changes in the first few arcs to a minimum. - No travel to other planets/dimensions for the first few arcs. - Actions have consequences, dead characters cannot be revivived. Link to Characters [[Eina|'Eina']] [[Moirai Knight|'Moirai Knight']]' (Evan)' [[Principal Meta|'Principal Meta']] [[Jared Doo|'Jared Doo']] Professor Spear (Older Spear Doo) Miraculon Legia Story Introduction "Evan, wake up~" The green puffball sat up from his bed, in surprise that there was someone inside his room. "Goooood morning!~ You almost overslept for your first day of school. Lucky you, I passed by your house and happily decided to give you a small wakey-wakey push. Here's your breakfast," said the violet puffball wearing a top hat and a pair of glasses, as she passed Evan a small box containing a slice of fruity cake. "...Eina, why are you in my room?" Evan inquired, in contrary to his actions of inhaling a mouthful of cake. "I'm your neighbor, remember? And we're gonna be going to the same school. Hee hee." / "That's not a valid reason." / "No more questions, we oughta get to school by now!" Eina dragged Evan out of his bed and began helping him gear up. Evan sighed, "you know I also have arms- " but was cut off by Eina, "you're too slow, we're gonna be late at your pace of action!" Tugging Evan along with her, Eina barged out of Evan's house and embarked on her path to the school. In the School Eina and Evan literally crashed into the school. On their way to class, they would run into Meta Knight in a corridor. Evan exclaimed in excitement (even though the excitement isn’t visible), “good morning, Sir!” Eina smiled in a way that may seem suspicious in the eyes of others while also greeting Meta Knight. “Good morning~” Meta Knight peered down at the two new students. He took a moment to examine the two before responding. "Good morning. I don't think that I've met you two before. What are your names?" Meta Knight peered down at the two new students. He took a moment to examine the two before responding. "Good morning. I don't think that I've met you two before. What are your names?" The old knight spoke calmly and methodically, but with a hint of melacholly in each word. Anyone who looked into his eyes could tell that he had been through many hardships. The dialect he spoke was archaic. All of its speakers save for him had been lost to famine or genocide. Despite this, he was happy now. His old friends' children were safe, Kirby was safe, and the world was at peace for now. With a tone of respect, Evan said, “I am Evan. It’s an honor to meet you, sir.” Eina pushed the bridge of her glasses and gently said, “My name is Eina. I’d gladly say the same~” Jared shoved past both of them. "Sorry, I'm late for class sir," he hurriedly said. He then rushes off to Professor Spear's classroom. “Ooh, yes, we are indeed late~” Eina grabbed Evan, like how she did earlier, and began rushing to their classroom. “Have a nice day, sir——“ Evan is shouting across the hall. Pretty sure that’s against any common school rules... Learning about the Lance Soon Evan, Eina and Jared were in in Professor Spear’s classroom. Today they were taught about the weapon - the lance. Evan is being a well-behaved student, listening closely to the professor’s lectures about the weapon and watching carefully whenever the professor demonstrates the usage of it. Eina... clearly, her attention is somewhere else. She’s probably in the wrong classroom, and only here because she wants to be in the same room as Evan. “Eina are you listening”, said Professor Spear. “Oh, yes, yes of course I’m listening! I’m fully concentrated,” answered Eina, seemingly moving her point of attention to the professor. However, her real point of attention is still Evan. It’s pretty difficult to see what direction she’s really looking at, as she almost always keeps her eyes closed. “What did I just say?” asked Professor Spear. At this moment, Eina would’ve perfectly recalled what Professor Spear had said by using a bit of magic, but instead, Evan stood up and said, “professor, Eina was just now examining the notes I’ve taken down in order to further understand the lesson’s contents. I don’t think she would’ve caught what you were saying earlier.” Eina is trying to stop herself from smiling. She’s really happy about what Evan just did for her. “Good technique of writing things down, but Eina needs to be independent. Eina don’t rely on others for everything.” said Professor Spear. “I understand. Thank you for the advice, professor~” said Eina. “You’re welcome, now let’s get on to the class,” exclaimed Professor Spear. Evan raised his hand and asked, "Professor, will we get a chance to try the weapon out during class time? I think the experience would be helpful for all of us." "Can you wait till Professor Stark's Lesson?" questioned Professor Spear. “Alright, I guess that is fair...” said Evan. The class continues. Lots of questions get asked. Lots of them get answered. Soon it is the next Period, Professor Stacy's class. Would you like to share it with the class? "We're going to science," said Jared in the corridor. Evan is walking with his head down, going through his notes again and again. “Science? Sounds very interesting~ I’d love to attend!“ said Eina, as she followed the two. “You sound as if you don’t need to attend...” said Evan, continuing to look through his notes. "Why are you looking at your notes Evan? It's only science, not some Million Coin Reward Quiz," said Jared, totally ignoring Eina. “You can never be too prepared, even if it’s just science class,” Evan shrugged. “Don’t mind him. He’s always pushing himself too much “ Eina smiled. She liked this part of Evan’s personality. Afterwards they were at science. Once again, Evan is being a well behaved student. Eina, who somehow suddenly became interested in what science is all about, is being surprisingly concentrated on listening to what the professor is saying. "Every weapon has a reason why it was made," blabbered Professor Stacy. "The Lance is a long-raged melee weapon. People usually use it to attack while they're riding something like a Rick." “Ooh ooh! I have a magic tent that I can ride!” Eina seems excited about showing off her tent. “... I don’t think you’re allowed to use that in school. It’s too large to fit in this classroom, anyways.” Evan sighed. “You could use it, yes. But we usually use land things on land,” said Professor Stacy. "Land? But isn't the sky a much better place for battle? Think of all the possibilities!" Eina is very excited. "Uh... Eina, this is a science class. Not a combat class. Why do you anticipate fighting so much?" whispered Evan. Eina whispered back, "I want you to see that I have the power to protect you, deary." Evan blushed and whispered, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that? I thought you forgot about that already... it's been so long." "Heehee" Eina smiled. “Eina and Evan, I hear you talking. Do you want to say it to the class?” bellowed Professor Stacy. Evan was going to apologize, but Eina took the lead - misinterpreting what the professor had said - and said, “I’d love to say it to the class! I want Evan to see that I have enough power to protect him until eternity!” Evan is trying to cover his face using his notes. 100% embarrassment Then whole class becomes quiet. Evan is smacking his own face with his notes. 200% embarrassment Eina does not realize what she has done wrong. “Ok”, says Professor Stacy awkwardly and continues the class 'Prologue to Miraculon and Legia ' Miraculon stirred in his his sleep as the dawn broke.Category:RP Category:Roleplay Category:Kirby RP